Protect Your Own
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: Mike has a secret he's been keeping from Harvey - Mike has a 5 year old daughter. He finally confesses to Harvey and Harvey sees another side of Mike, one he likes and it stirs up emotions in Harvey that he didn't know he had. With Mia's mother gone, Mike is all Mia has and having lost Mia once he's afraid to lose her again; can Harvey, Jessica and Donna help Mike keep Mia?(Marvey)
1. Chapter 1 - Confession

AN: I know I started the other story - Blame, it's just both of them popped into my head and I can't decide which one to focus on. Might do both. Just a warning, might be a while before another chapter is published

Chapter 1

Confession

Mike woke up to a blinding headache and his throat was killing him, not to mention the sun blaring in was not helping. He heard a pulsating ringing in his ears and groaned shifting trying to block the noise out when he fell onto the floor with a thump, whacking his head on the wooden floors. His vision blurred for a second whilst he slowly sat up. The ringing started up again and he groaned as it made the pounding in his head worse. He blinked a few times as he looked around his apartment and saw his phone on the coffee table by the window; he stood up and walked half asleep to it and answered;

"Hello" Mike was shocked by how raspy his voice sounded

"Mike? What's up with your voice?" It was Donna

"I think I got Mia's cold" Mike pinched the bridge of his nose; "Perfect that's all I need right now."

"Mike do you know what the time is?" Donna said is slowly as if speaking to a child

Mike turned his hand over and looked at his wrist; 7:45am

"Crap!" Mike yelled; "I'm late and Mia's going to be late for school!"

"Relax Mike I've sent Maria over she should be there any minute and she'll take Mia to school. Just get your ass in here, Harvey's pissed and I can't tell him why you're late without telling him about Mia." Mike knew that tone in Donnas' voice, she had been moaning at him for months to tell Harvey, that he had a daughter, but honestly he was scared too.

"I get it Donna, I'll tell him soon. Now I got to go!" Mike hung up and immediately rushed to his 5 year old daughter's room

"Mia. Come on Monkey it's time to get up" Mike murmured as he leant down and ruffled her blonde curls

"Daddy, no. Sleepy" Mia hid her head under the covers and Mike sighed; she was definitely his daughter, like him, she was not a morning person and refused to get up in the morning, which made it even more difficult to get to work on time. Consequently Harvey became increasingly angry and demanding into why he was late, Mike was surprised Harvey actually hadn't figured it out sooner

Mike tried to pull the covers back put Mia went deeper;

"Mia you need to get up now" Mike used his fatherly tone, one that Mia knew Mike used when he was serious. He didn't like to use this tone, but the way he was feeling, and the fact he was late, it made him feel irritated.

Slowly blonde curls appeared out from under the duvet and then blue eyes looked up at him and Mike felt his breathe be taken away. She was so cute, Mike knew every parent said that about their kid, but with Mia's big blue eyes and short blond curly hair, she was beyond cute.

"Morning Monkey" Mike pressed a kiss to Mia's forehead; "Time to get ready for school"

Mia buried her face in her brown soft monkey toy and Mike smiled;

"What's wrong Monkey?" Mike sat on the edge of her bed and quickly glanced at his watch

"Don't want to go today."

"Why not? It's the day of your play, I thought you were excited about it."

There was the sound of the front door opening and Mike heard Maria come in and she smiled at him as she peered into Mia's bedroom. Mike held up his hand indicating to give him a minute.

"I'm scared" Mia turned her head to look at Mike and held the monkey tighter and Mike knew what this was about.

"Come here" Mike held out his arms and Mia jumped up and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, whilst still gripping the monkey.

"Honey I know it's hard, you still miss your mum. I do too, and it's ok to, but I know that your mother would want you to get up on the stage and do your best. You know she was always scared before she went on stage?"

"She was?" Mia looked up at her father with shock

"Hmm, and do you know what she said she did to get rid of her fears?"

"What?"

"She said she imagined a little box;" Mike put his hands in front of Mia and mimed a little box "and she put all her fears inside and snapped it shut, locked it and threw away the key"

"She wasn't scared anymore?"

"Uhuh she went out on the stage because she wouldn't let her fears hold her back. So when you go on stage tonight, you just remember that little box and know that it doesn't matter if you mess up, I am so proud of you and so is your mother." Mike hugged Mia tight

"You feel better?" Mike peered into his daughters face and she smiled at him and hugged his neck

"I love you daddy"

"Love you too Monkey. Now daddy has to go, he's late for work and Harvey's going to get angry if I'm not there soon. Maria's going to take you to school, then I'll be there later for your play ok?" Mike kissed the top of the girl's head as she nodded and he got up and left. He ran around his apartment like a maniac, getting changed, grabbing his bag and trying to get the files together for Harvey; whilst trying to tie his tie.

"That was sweet" Mike stopped half way putting his suit jacket on and turned to face Maria

"Huh?"

"What you said to Mia, it was sweet. She's lucky to have a father like you" Mike smiled back as he grabbed the rest of his stuff

"Monkey! I have to go are you dressed!" Mike yelled whilst texting Donna he was on his way

Mia ran out her bedroom and straight into his legs and wrapped her arms around them;

Mike bent down; "Right Monkey I have to go, you be good to Maria and have fun at school." Mike tried to get up put she didn't let go; Mike sighed, they went through this every day

"Mia we talked about this, I promise I'll be back." Mia tightened her grip

Mike knelt down again so he was eye level to her and she hugged his neck; Mike saw over Mia's shoulder that Maria was smirking at him.

"Mia look at me. I promise you that I will be back ok?"

Mia looked at him like she didn't believe him; "Mia we go through this every day and every day I say I'll be back and what happens?"

"You come back" Mia whispered

"That's right and today is no different ok?" Mia nodded slowly and Mike held out his pinkie finger;

"I promise" Mike stared right into her eyes and she linked her pinkie with his and nodded. Then hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head and left. Every time he did he felt his heart breaking, he hated leaving her.

~~SUITS~~

Harvey was seething with anger, Mike was late yet again. He didn't know why he was so surprised Mike had been late every day for the past few weeks. Harvey had let it slide as he knew something was bothering Mike, he read people and he just knew something was up. So he ignored it hoping Mike would tell him when he was ready. But now Harvey was determined to confront Mike today.

Not only that but Donna was acting strangely too, always on the phone and having secret conversations with Mike. It was driving Harvey crazy

Harvey was in a meeting with Jessica and was only half listening until it finished and he left Jessica's office and walked towards his office. but stopped when he saw Mike in deep conversation with Donna and he looked upset. He nearly tripped when he saw Donna hug Mike, _damn this must be serious_ Harvey thought as he continued walking towards his office

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike got a cab outside his apartment building and heading for Pearson Hardmann. He checked his phone and read the reply from Donna;

 _Harvey's in a meeting, you better get your ass in here before he gets out._

 _How's Mia?_

Mike didn't know how to respond to that so he just replied; _fine be there in 5_ and stared out the window. His thoughts drifted to Mia as he pulled out a photograph from his suit jacket, whenever he changed them he always remembered to put it in there. The photo was quite old and had a crease down the middle from where it was folded; it was a picture of Mike, Mia (2 years old) and Mia's mother. They were all happy, hugging and smiling. It made Mike's eyes water and he quickly put the photo away and rubbed his eyes.

"You alright buddy?" Mike turned to face the driver who looked at him and back at the road

"Fine" Mike said it but he knew he wasn't, he missed his daughter and he felt horrible. He rubbed his forehead as the throbbing started up again; now he knew how Mia felt.

As soon as Mike got to Pearson Hardmann he ran into the elevator and ran to Harvey's office, he let out a sigh of relief that Harvey was in a meeting with Jessica, only it turned into a coughing fit and Donna had to get him a glass of water

"Thanks Donna" Mike smiled as he regained his breathing

"God you look horrible" Donna frowned as she turned in Mike's flushed face, red eyes, sore throat and a bruise forming on his head.

"What the hell?" Donna reached over and lightly touched the bruise, Mike winced

" Gee you sure know how to compliment people. I Fell asleep on the couch last night and woke up on the floor" Mike muttered

"Here" Donna pushed a cup of coffee into his hands as well as a muffin

"God I love you" Mike muttered as he took a bite of his muffin and a sip of coffee

"Was that to me or the coffee?" Donna raised an eyebrow and Mike smirked

"Both"

"So you got Mia's cold?" Donna shook her head in sympathy. Donna had found out about Mike's daughter in a week and she and Jessica were the only ones who knew, Jessica knew because she had to help get Mia back. Mike was glad they knew, as it meant he had someone to talk to about it

"Yeah and it sucks. God it's bad enough having to juggle your daughter being sick and dealing with Louis and Harvey at work, now I'm sick and it's the night of Mia's play tonight and ergh" Mike groaned as the stress was hitting him

Donna again nodded in sympathy, then handed him a couple of painkiller;

"For your head. Now what are you going to tell Harvey?"

Mike glanced at her and then away as he took the pills

"Mike, you have to tell him, it's gone on long enough"

"I know, and I've tried. It's just every time I open my mouth to say it I see Mia's face and her sad eyes looking back at me. You know her Donna, once you meet her you fall in love with her and she's already lost her mother and I've just got her back. I can't lose her again."

"You're afraid if you tell Harvey that you'll lose her?"

"Donna you know Harvey he only cares about himself and if Mia meets him, she's going to get attached, then what happens when Harvey shrugs her off, or worse what if he hurts her, she'll be heartbroken. No she's lost too much already."

"Come on Mike, you know Harvey would never hurt Mia. What's this really about?"

Mike sighed as his took another bite of his muffin;

"I'm protecting her"

"From what?"

"The truth, about who I really am. Donna every day I say goodbye to my daughter and go to work. And every day she looks at me like I'm never going to come back, and it breaks my heart. And I stand there and promise I'll be back, but honestly I don't know that, I'm terrified that one day I won't come back because someone's going to find out my secret. Then what happens Donna? I'm all she has left and if I go to jail what happens to her?!" Mike finally said it, the fears that he had kept bottled up for months are finally out. Mike took a few deep breathes and felt his eyes watering. Mike was shocked when Donna pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back and then she pulled him back and looked him in the eyes;

"Mike nothing is going to happen. No one is going to find out about you. And even if they did Harvey would never let you go to jail, neither would I or Jessica. But Mike you're not all she has, I love Mia and you know I would never let anything happen to her."

Mike smiled; "Thanks Donna I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Mike you're late." Mike froze as he heard Harvey's voice and he quickly rubbed at his eyes and turned to face Harvey, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Morning Harvey"

Harvey eyes him suspiciously as Donna handed him a cup of coffee;

"You look horrible" Harvey raised his eyebrow at Mike as he walked into his office and sipped his coffee

"Yeah I've heard" Mike replied and starting walking towards his cubicle but Donna grabbed him and propelled him into Harvey's office

"Harvey, Mike has something to tell you" Donna stood Mike in front of Harvey's desk and went back to her own desk, Mike turned to leave but Donna glared at him, so he sighed and turned back to face Harvey who was standing behind his desk and watching him

"So?" Harvey motioned with his hands for Mike to talk

"Right um..I have..I have a.." Mike felt his pulse quickening and he took another sip of coffee; "You might want to sit down" Mike whispered as his throat was too sore for talking really.

"Alright" Harvey sighed and sat at his desk; "What happened to you head?"

"I fell off the couch this morning" Mike sighed

Harvey scoffed; "Are you going to sit?" Mike looked and realised he was standing and went to sit then stopped;

"Actually I think I'll stand"

Harvey nodded; "Maybe I'll sit" Mike sat on the sofa and put his coffee on the table and put his hands in front of him, and Harvey saw they were shaking

"What's wrong with you? You're flushed, you got red eyes."

"I've got a slight cold." Mike ran a shaky hand through his hair

"Slight?" Harvey raised his eyebrow again

"Look Harvey, I um..what I have to say is that.. I um;" Mike looked into Harvey's eyes and he panicked; "I finished the files you wanted" Mike felt Donna glaring at him and he looked at his hands

"That's what you wanted to tell me? Wait you finished all those files in one night?" Harvey nodded his head; "I'm impressed" Mike blushed a little at that, rarely ever getting compliment by Harvey

It went silent after that so Mike took his cue to leave, feeling like a coward for not telling Harvey. He stood up and avoid Donnas' death stare as he walked to the door

"Mike" Mike froze and pivoted to face Harvey;

"Y-yeah?"

"The files" Harvey smirked

"Oh right" Mike walked over to Harvey's desk as he heard Donnas' phone ring, Mike went to put his muffin on the desk when Harvey glared at him, so he put it in his mouth and held it there, whilst he had his coffee in one hand and the other he put into his messenger put around his shoulder and pulled out the files and handed them to Harvey. Mike swore he felt something soft in his bag but didn't really think about it as he closed his bag again and took the muffin out his mouth and took another bite.

"These are good" Harvey murmured sipping his coffee and flipping through the files; "So you did these last night. How much sleep did you get?"

Mike blinked unsure if he heard Harvey right, Harvey had never asked before, Mike scratched the back of his neck;

"Um I dunno a few hours, I had to get them done"

"Mike I gave you till Monday to do these, why do you feel you had to have them done so quick?" Mike shuffled, his heart racing; Harvey knew. Mike just knew he did

"I have plans tonight and this weekend, and I didn't want any work interf-"

"What's this?" Harvey held up a folder which had a small child's drawing of a cat on one side

Mike gaped and grabbed the folder; "Dammit Mia" Harvey saw a flash of anger in Mike's eyes, and something else

"Mia?" Mike finally looked at Harvey

"Uh-"

"Mike, it's for you" Donna interrupted and gestured at the phone; "It's Maria." Mike's eyes widened and he dumped the cup of coffee and the file on Harvey's desk and snatched the receiver of Harvey's phone;

"Maria. What is it? What happened?" Harvey was shocked, he'd never seen Mike so scared in his life, he looked at Donna who looked worried

"What-" Harvey started and stopped as Donna glared at him

Harvey watched Mike grip the phone tight as he listened and nodded; "Yeah ok. Put her on."

"Mia honey?" Harvey was even more puzzled as Mike's posture and face changed, his body relaxed and Mike's voice became softer

"You have to calm down Monkey, now where did you last have it?"

"My bag?" Mike frowned as he looked in his bag and pulled out a soft brown monkey. Harvey raised an eyebrow and then he knew; the lateness, the kid's drawing, the monkey - Mike had a kid. Harvey couldn't bring himself to imagine Mike as a father.

"Mia I told you not to go through my bag or go in my office." Mike sighed as he stared at the monkey

"No Monkey I'm not mad, no I'm not. Yes, yes I'll bring it right over. I'll be there soon. Yes I promise" Mike put the receiver back down and stared at the phone for a second

"Mike?" Donna stepped forward

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose; "Mia put this in my bag to make me go down there" Mike chuckled as he stared at the monkey

"Smart kid" Donna smirked; "Like father like daughter" Donna eyed Harvey as she spoke and Harvey frowned and glanced at Mike who refused to look at him

"Mike-"

"Alright fine, yes Harvey I have a daughter. A 5 year old daughter" Mike blurted out; "And this is her toy which she can't live without, and she put it in my bag to get me down there, because she needs me." Mike turned and left, not waiting for Harvey's response.


	2. Chapter 2 - Harvey Wants Answers

Chapter 2

Harvey Wants Answers

Mike didn't look back as he exited Harvey's office but he could feel Harvey's shocked stare on the back of his head. He could still feel his heart racing, but it was like a sudden weight was lifted of his shoulders.

He laughed to himself at thinking about Mia's tactic of getting him down there by using the Monkey. She really was a smart kid. He gripped the Monkey tighter in his hand as he looked down at it and remembered that Mia's mother got it for Mia and he felt a small smile go on his face.

"Mike?" Mike walked straight into Louis, he stumbled and took a few steps back

"Sorry Louis" Mike took a few steps towards the elevator when Louis spoke again

"What's that?" Mike followed his gaze to the Monkey in his right hand

"A Monkey"

Louis rolled his eyes; "I know but I meant why do you have it?"

"I like Monkeys" Mike shrugged and smirked at Louis as he turned and walked into the elevator, letting out a relieved sigh as the doors closed.

He sent a quick text to Donna saying to tell Harvey he'd been back within the hour. Then he got outside and took a cab to Mia's school

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey just sat there frozen staring at Mike's retreating back;

"Harvey you ok?" Harvey blinked and turned to Donna

"He has a daughter?" Harvey asked

"Yeah she's called Mia and she's so cute" Donna seemed to be gushing

"Mia" Harvey nodded still processing everything

"Mike's a father" Harvey stated it more to himself but he caught Donna rolling her eyes

"He wanted to tell you"

"So why didn't he?"

"It's complicated Harvey, but he has his reasons"

Harvey stared at her for a few moments;

"You knew. For how long?"

Donna just raised her eyebrow; that said it all

"Right because you're Donna" Harvey said as he stared down at the cat drawing in the file

"Harvey he was going to tell you." Donna stopped as she went to her desk and got an envelope and came back with it; "Here"

"What's this?" Harvey said as he took it from Donnas' hand and opened it, inside was a ticket for some school play tonight

"Mia has a play tonight and Mike got tickets for me, Jessica and you."

"Jessica knows!" Harvey yelled

"Yes Harvey"

Harvey stared at the ticket

"He got you a ticket weeks ago Harvey so he was intending to tell you. I guess he was too scared of how you would react."

Harvey scoffed and threw the ticket on his desk; "He left it a bit late I have plans tonight"

"Harvey. Look I know you're angry and I understand that but you have to understand Mia is all Mike has and he loves her so much. He's extremely protective of her and the fact he wants you to meet her is a big step for him. He'll be back in an hour and please give him a chance to explain before you yell at him. " Donna didn't wait for a reply as she walked out like Mike had

Harvey sighed as he rubbed a hand back over his face and stared at the ticket for the play tonight. _He couldn't believe Mike was a father and he had a daughter. Mike is a kid himself; a puppy, and here he was with his own kid. Guess he wasn't a puppy anymore. What did Donna mean 'it's complicated'? It made Harvey even more curious to find out Mike's past._

He picked up the phone and went to dial his private detective when Donna yelled over the intercom;

"No Harvey"

"What?" Harvey frowned

"I know what you're doing and don't. Let Mike tell you on his own" Donna glared at him until he reluctantly put the phone down. He sighed as he rested his chin on his knuckles.

Then an idea hit him, he would go see Jessica. He left his office and walked past Donnas' desk;

"She won't tell you anything. Mike swore her to secrecy" Donna yelled after him and he swore. It didn't mean he couldn't try

"Jessica" Harvey smiled as he walked in and Jessica narrowed her eyes at him as he walked over to her sitting on her sofa

"What do you want Harvey?" She asked as she leant back and crossed her legs

Harvey held up the school play ticket and Jessica smiled; "So he told you"

"Not really, he was on the phone to Mia and I overheard so he kind of had to tell me. Then he walked out"

"Walked out?"

"He said his daughter needed him and he had to bring her, her toy "

"The monkey?" Jessica asked as she frowned; "Mia is inseparable with that thing why did Mike have it if Mia's at school?"

"Apparently she put it in his bag to get him down there"

"Smart kid" Jessica chuckled

"Like father like daughter" Harvey imitated Donna bitterly

"Harvey" Jessica said it sternly and Harvey sighed

"I just don't get how you could all keep this from me! All of you lied to me"

"Harvey it wasn't mine or Donnas' secret to tell. Mike has his reasons"

"That's what Donna said but I think there's more to it than that" Harvey narrowed his eyes at her and she only smiled

"Harvey if you think I'm going to cave and tell you everything then I think you've forgotten who I am. If you want answers then get them from Mike" Harvey huffed as he turned to leave

"Harvey wait." She sighed as she stood up and walked over to him; "Look all I can say is that there is a reason Mike is so protective of Mia, he's been through hell and back for her. So don't go after him guns blazing. He's been through enough. They both have"

Harvey stared at her more puzzled and concerned that he'd even been. He just nodded and walked out; back to his office, back to work. He was determined to get answers but after warnings from both Donna and Jessica he knew he'd have to approach this differently.

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike took a few deep breathes as he walked into the school and into Mia's class. He smiled at Maria who approached him;

"Maria. Where is she?" The women smiled and pointed in the corner where Mike saw his daughter sitting at a table in tears. Mike felt his heart breaking again at seeing Mia so sad; sitting in a corner on her own. He walked over and slowly knelt down next to her, she didn't notice, she was too busy crying.

"Oh Monkey don't cry" Mike said as he gently move the hair to the side, she gasped and ran at him and hugged his neck, he smiled and hugger her back.

"You came" Mia whispered into his shoulder

Mike pulled away but ruffled her hair; "Of course I came. My daughter needed me." Mia beamed at her father

"Now I thought I told you not to go through my bag or go in my office." Mike raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away

"Mia I'm not mad, but you have to promise me you won't do it again." Mia nodded

"Sorry daddy"

"It's ok. Now I found something in my bag this morning at work and I think it belongs to you." Mike brought the monkey out from behind his back and waved it at her, he laughed when she hugged it tight and buried her face in it.

"Pretty clever putting it in my bag to make me come here" Mike muttered and Mia blushed.

"I thought after our talk this morning you were ok about the play tonight." Mike waited whilst she rubbed at her eyes

"I missed you" Mike felt his chest tighten at hearing how sad she felt. He picked her up and hugged her again

"I missed you too Monkey"

Mike set her back down and sat down crossed legged on the floor opposite her; "You know I spent a lot of time making that costume for you and I'm looking forward to seeing you wearing it; as is Auntie Donna and Jessica. But you know if I stay here I won't get any work done and you won't be able to practice your part; with me here, and then you won't be ready for tonight. Then we'll all be sad that we didn't get to see you perform. I guess I'll just have to tell Harvey not to come tonight" Mike shrugged and made a sad face

"Mr Harvey's coming?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Mike said acting shocked; "He's really excited to meet you"

"He is?" Mia beamed and Mike nodded

"So what do you say? Want to go practice your part and I'll see you later with Harvey, Donna and Jessica" Mike saw Mia considering the offer and then she finally nodded and hugged him one last time before running off back to the other kids

Mike sighed as he stood up and watched her with the other kids; he smiled.

As soon as he got outside and into a cab Mike called Donna;

"Mike how'd it go?"

"I am the worst father on the planet" Mike groaned and the cab driver gave him a look

"What?! What happened?"

"I lied to her Donna! I lied right to my daughter's face!"

"Calm down Mike tell me what _exactly_ did you say"

Mike recounted his conversation with Mia word for word

"I told her Harvey was coming, I manipulated her. What have I done?" Mike felt himself getting hysterical

"Um buddy we're here" Mike threw the cash at the driver and exited the cab as he walked into Pearson Hardmann, still on the phone to Donna

"Mike you didn't manipulate her it was the truth. If you'd stayed there with her she wouldn't have been able to rehearse and she wouldn't be ready for tonight."

"Yeah what about the part about Harvey coming!" Mike yelled pacing the small space of the elevator

"Calm down" Donna hissed as the doors opened and there Donna was waiting the other side. They both hung up their phones

"How can I calm down when I sat there and lied right to her face!" Mike waved his hands in the air as Donna escorted him to Harvey's office.

"It's not a lie if it's the truth"

"What?" Donna turned to face him; "Harvey's going to come! How did he even-"

Mike stared at her; "You didn't? You did? You gave him the ticket?" Mike hissed; "Why would you do that?"

"Mike you got him the ticket so you were going to ask him anyway. What's the problem?"

"What did he say?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Donna stopped and Mike realised he was standing outside Harvey's office. Mike gulped as he saw Harvey typing on his laptop, he took a couple steps back and felt Donna grab his shoulders and push his forward. He stumbled into Harvey's office and Harvey looked up at him expressionless. They stared at each other for a moment, both waiting for the other to speak first

"Mike-"

"Harvey look-"

They both stopped as they spoke at the same time;

"You go first" Mike said

"No that's ok, you go" Harvey replied

"Oh for pity sake" Donna yelled over the intercom; "Mike you start!" Mike jumped and froze

"Ok. Look Harvey I-" Mike stopped when his phone starting ringing

"Uh maybe I should-" Harvey rolled his eyes as Mike answered his phone

"Hello?"

"No this is not Wong's Palace, but I have to say the 53 is better than the 67." Mike caught Harvey trying to hide a smirk as he hung up

"Sorry" Mike muttered; "So um-"

"Mike" Mike and Donna groaned as Louis barged in and Harvey frowned;

"LOUIS!" They all shouted and Louis pivoted mid step and walked right back out

Mike sighed; "Right Harvey as I was-"

"Harvey"

"Oh I give up" Mike muttered as Jessica walked in and interrupted them. Mike threw up his hands and slumped down into the couch. Harvey couldn't help but chuckle and Mike rolled his eyes and smirked

"Well I'm glad to see you two have talked it out;"

"Hardly" Donna muttered

"We have a new client" Jessica handed Harvey a file; "You have a meeting with him in 10 minutes " Jessica turned to Mike and smiled at him

"I trust Mia was happy to get her Monkey back?"

Harvey saw Mike smile, it was a big smile that made his eyes sparkle. It was one he rarely had a chance to see before, and he wanted to see it more often.

"Yes she was" Mike chuckled

"Good." Jessica nodded and walked out

"Duty calls" Harvey said throwing the folder at Mike, who stood up and caught it one handed

"So I guess we'll-" Harvey gave Mike a look "Right ok, yeah good talk." Mike nodded as he walked over to Harvey's desk whilst flipping through the file.

He heard Harvey chuckle again and Mike grabbed one of Harvey's baseball's off his desk and threw it at him. Harvey caught it just before it hit his face

"Hey what did I say about touching my baseballs?!" Harvey said glaring at him

"Er nothing. You said don't touch your basketballs, you said nothing about your baseballs" Mike gave him a lopsided grin as he picked up Harvey's other baseball off his desk.

Harvey got up, walked over to him and slapped the back of his head as he snatched the baseball. Mike only chuckled as he sat back on the couch and they both started discussing their new case

Mike felt relieved that Harvey was still treating him as normal, he was scared Harvey would treat him differently or worse fire him for lying. He could feel Harvey's gaze on him though every now and then, and he knew he had to talk to Harvey and soon. But for now, he was relieved that everything was ok, he couldn't handle it if he lost Harvey as well.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Protective Father

Chapter 3

A Protective Father

The client meeting went well considering both Harvey and Mike had a lot on their minds.

It turns out their new case was a merger of two companies; Atrom Limited and McFarland Enterprises. Whereby the CEOs son of Atrom Limited was marrying the CEOs daughter of McFarland, thus the two CEOs want to merge the companies into one big family company.

It seemed simple enough, until they found out there was a disagreement about who would have controlling interests. Therefore the two CEOs have two separate lawyers; McFarland Enterprises being Pearson Hardmann client's and Atrom Limited being represented by someone else. Their client Andrew McFarland made it clear he does not want Charles Atrom to have controlling interest. Now it was up to Harvey and Mike to find a way to get a deal that both sides were happy with, otherwise the whole thing would fall through.

Harvey had assigned Mike the task of finding everything there is to know about both companies and both families. Harvey was going to find out about the other lawyer on the other side.

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike was happy to do the work; despite the fact it was exhausting, as it kept his mind off worrying about Mia and the fact that he would have to have a conversation with Harvey very soon.

He had been working in the conference room most of the day, surrounded by files from McFarland Enterprises and going through all the assets, trying to come up with a fair solution. So far he hadn't come up with anything to make both sides happy.

He glanced at his watch and saw it was just after 5, Mia's play started at 6. So they had to leave soon. Mike gathered all the files and headed towards Harvey's office. he still hadn't had a chance to speak to Harvey; they'd had such as busy day

Mike had just about finished explaining to Harvey what he found when Louis barged in

"What the hell is this?" Mike peered up from the file in his hands, to see Louis hold up a piece of paper. Then he slammed it down on the table in front of Mike

"Geez Louis" Mike huffed as he picked it up and his face paled. It was a drawing Mia did of both her and Mike. Mia had clearly written her name and put daddy above the drawing of Mike.

"Where did you get this?" Mike asked looking at Louis' smug face.

Harvey frowned trying to see what the drawing was of. It looked like a child's drawing, likely Mia's. Harvey looked at Donnas' expression and he realised what was about to happen

"It was one of the files you gave me this morning. Have something to say Mike?"

Mike put down the drawing and clasped his hands in front of him

"Fine Louis. I have a daughter." Mike watched as Louis' smile disappeared and a look of shock appeared on his face

"You? You have a daughter?" Louis asked staring at Mike, then at Harvey

"Yes Louis. A 5 year old daughter."

"This is a joke right?" Louis asked smiling as he glanced at Donna who walked in, then at Harvey and finally Mike

"What?" That caused Mike to stare at Louis

"Very funny guys, you're all in on it. Nice try"

"What are you talking about Louis? I'm serious" Mike tried to remain expressionless but he was already feeling tense and angry

Louis glanced at Harvey and Donna

"You really think I'm going to believe this" Louis scoffed and crossed his arms, just as Jessica walked in

"Mike are we ready to go?" Jessica asked as she buttoned up her coat

"Yeah sure." Mike said as he stood up and gathered his things. Donna went to her desk to get her coat and handbag and Harvey got up to get his coat

"Where are you all going?"

"To my daughter's play." Mike said as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder

"Wait you're in on this too!" Louis shouted as he gestured at Jessica. Jessica frowned at Louis then glanced at Mike

"In on what?" Jessica asked

"He thinks Mike is joking about having a daughter" Donna answered as he gestured for Mike to leave. She knew if Louis carried on, it wouldn't end well.

Harvey noticed Mike's tense posture and the fact Donna was practically shoving him out the door. He didn't get why though.

"It's not a joke Louis. I met Mia" Jessica said seriously and turned to leave

"Alright guys I've had it. Give it up." Mike stopped and turned in Donnas' grasp

"Why do you see this as a joke Louis? What is it that makes me being a father so funny to you?" Mike had crossed his arms and Harvey was shocked to see another side of Mike he had never witnessed. He'd seen Mike angry before, but never this pissed.

"Oh come on Mike;" Louis joked and Harvey knew that was it, and he jumped in between them and both him and Donna were pushing Mike out the door.

"Let's go Mike. Bye Louis" Harvey shouted as he pushed Mike forward, but Mike stopped and pushed them off

"No, I want to hear this. Go ahead Louis. Tell me what are my unfatherlike qualities?"

"Louis" Jessica said it in a tone that screamed 'don't say a word', but Louis being the man he is ignored it

"Well you're.." Louis gestured at Mike and Mike narrowed his eyes at Louis

"What Louis? I'm what? Go ahead what was going to be the end of that sentence" Mike took a few steps forward and Harvey had to grab his arms to stop him going any further

"Mike don't" Harvey growled but Mike shove him off

"You just don't seem like a father." Louis shrugged and Mike just stared at him. Harvey, Donna and Jessica all just held their breathes. Until Mike started laughing and they all exchanged confused glances

"Alright Louis, fair enough" Mike said and turned to leave. Donna, Jessica and Harvey followed.

"Wait" Harvey swore as Louis ran after them

"You're actually serious aren't you" Louis said as he grabbed Mike's arm and turned him to face him

"Yes" Mike simply said and carried on walking

"So your daughter, is she like you?" Harvey could tell it was a serious question from Louis, but it got Mike to stop

"Excuse me?" Mike turned to face Louis, glaring at the man; "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jessica and Donna each grabbed Louis and held him back as Harvey tried to push Mike to the elevators

"All I was asking is whether she was like him. You know a.."

"Freak?!" Mike spun his head around to glare at Louis and Louis gaped; "Is that what you were going to say?" Mike lunged at Louis but Harvey held onto him and shoved him into the elevator. Donna and Jessica stepped in a moment later

It was silent all the way done as everyone was afraid to speak. When they got outside Donna started following Jessica to her car and Harvey started walking to his car, where Ray was waiting

"I'm sorry" Mike blurted out and everyone stopped and stared at him; "I didn't mean to-" Mike was cut off when Donna hugged him. He hugged her back

"Don't worry about it Mike" Jessica nodded her head at him and smiled and Mike smiled back as he climbed into the car. Harvey followed a moment later

The drive was equally as quiet between Mike and Harvey. Harvey glanced at Mike a few times, the kid was just staring out the window

"Go ahead" Mike muttered and Harvey just blinked his eyes a few times, unsure what Mike meant

Mike sighed as he turned to face him; "You keep staring at me, so it's clear you want to say something. So go ahead"

Harvey nodded; "Um...what happened back there with Louis..it was."

Mike let out a small chuckle; "I'm sorry you had to see that Harvey. It's just he touched a nerve."

"Mia?" Mike looked at him; "You're protective on her." Mike nodded then looked away

"I know you don't understand Harvey, it's just-"

"You love her and don't want her to get hurt" Mike stared at Harvey shocked and then laughed

"You know for a guy with no emotions you sure know a lot about them" Harvey rolled his eyes

Mike turned his gaze back to looking out the window and Harvey turned back to looking at him. He had no idea what was going through Mike's head, he felt like he didn't even know who Mike was. It turned out there was more to him than just an ex-drug dealer.

"Thanks for doing this Harvey" Mike turned back to face him smiling; "You know you didn't have to"

"I'm happy to Mike. Really. I can't wait to meet Mia" Harvey saw Mike staring at intently, like he was looking for something. Apparently he found it because he smiled at Harvey; a smile so big it made Harvey's knees go weak. Lucky he was sitting down

"She's been dying to meet you too" Mike said looking out the window to see how far away they were

"You told her about me?" Harvey said grinning at Mike's blushing

"Well...I may have mentioned you..once or twice" Mike shrugged and Harvey felt his chest tighten thinking about what Mike may have said about him

"Uhuh" Harvey said raising an eyebrow; "And what did you say?"

"Ray how far away are we?" Mike yelled, clearly changing the topic and Harvey chuckled at seeing Mike so nervous

"A few minutes Mike. Did you tell Harvey what role Mia was playing?" Ray said winking at Mike in the rear view mirror

Mike glared at the driver and sighed;

"She is a frog" Mike said it as seriously as he could and he waited for Harvey to laugh, but when he didn't hear anything he shifted to face Harvey, who was sitting there expressionless

"What no witty comment?" Mike joked

"Honestly no, I have no idea how to respond to that" Ray and Mike both laughed

"What kind of play is this?" Harvey asked and Mike furrowed his brow

"Er I don't know exactly. Apparently the teacher wrote it, and she's keeping it a big secret. Wants a big debut or something" Mike shrugged; "I overheard one of the other parents talking about it, it seems to be a mixture of Shakespeare and Dr Zeuss" Mike said chuckling

Harvey just nodded slowly; "Riight ok"

"Yeah the teacher is well a little out there" Mike said smirking

"We're here" Ray said as they pulled to a stop and they both got out. Mike smiled as Jessica and Donna pulled up a few seconds later

They all started walking in the entrance of the school when Mike stopped.

"Could you give us a minute" Mike said to Donna and Jessica and they nodded. Donna gave Harvey a smile and a wink like she knew what Mike was going to say. Which he knew she did.

He stared at Mike expectantly who had a serious face on;

"Harvey, look before you meet Mia, I have to warn you. My daughter is different from other kids;" Harvey thought Mike meant a disability until Mike continued; "She is the cutest, smartest and sweetest kid you will ever meet."

Harvey smirked; every parent said that.

"Harvey I'm serious." Harvey saw Mike really was meant it; "And when you fall in love with her, which you will, if you hurt her, I will hurt you." Mike made sure to emphasise the last part

Harvey raised an eyebrow, showing he wasn't fazed. But honestly he took half a step back at seeing Mike's threat. He'd never seen this side of Mike, so protective, so fatherly and despite the fact it made him a little scared, he kind of liked it. He wasn't sure why. Harvey nodded and immediately Mike's who posture changed and he smiled; "Good."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Start Of Something?

Chapter 4

Could This Be The Start Of Something?

All 4 of them walked into the school hall where there was a huge mass of people in their own little groups and children everywhere in costumes. It was 10 minutes before the play started.

Harvey stood off to the side with Donna and Jessica as Mike was searching the crowd for Mia

"Daddy!" Mike stopped and smiled as Harvey saw a little green blur run through the crowd, Mike bent down and picked her up and hugged her. Harvey couldn't help smiling at the way the little girl hugged Mike's neck tight, with the same toy monkey he saw earlier in her hands

"He gave you a warning didn't he?" Harvey turned to see Donna smirking at him, along with Jessica

"Oh let me guess he does that to everyone" Harvey said turning to see Mike setting Mia down and crouching down in front of her talking to her excitedly

"You shouldn't take it lightly Harvey" Harvey turned to see Jessica looking at him seriously;

"What does that-"

"Auntie Donna!" Harvey didn't get to finish his sentence as Mia ran over and Donna bent down to hug her

Mike walked out and Harvey saw he was beaming like a proud father

~~SUITS~~

"Hey Monkey. Wow look at you!" Mike exclaimed as he set her down and admired his handiwork on the costume. Mia was wearing a green dress that Mike bought, and he had attached some sparkly and wavy green bits of fabric, as well as a hood that looks like a frogs head

"You came!" Mia beamed clutching the Monkey toy

"Of course I did, and I even brought some people with me" Mike nodded his head at Donna, Jessica and Harvey. Mia grinned and ran over to hug Donna

"Hey sweetheart." Donna pulled back and stared in amazement at Mia's costume; "I love your costume!" Donna said enthusiastically and Mia blushed

"Daddy made it" Mia said and it was clear how much she loved her dad by the way she said it. Harvey glanced at Mike who was blushing and it made Harvey smile

"Ms Jessica" Mia said smiling at Jessica

"Nice to see you again Mia, you excited about your play?" Mike nodded her head vigorously and Mike chuckled

Mike bent down and put his hands on Mike's shoulders and pointed at Harvey

"Mia this is Harvey, my boss. Harvey this is Mia" Harvey could tell by Mike's small smile he was nervous about their first encounter

"Mr Harvey I heard so much about you. My daddy talks about you all the time!" Mia yelled and Harvey had never seen Mike blush so much

"Alright Mia" Mike said trying to cut her off from saying anything further, and he glared at Donna and Jessica who were sniggering

"He's always saying how much he admires you and wants to be like you. How much he's leant from you and how much he loves-" Mike clapped his hand over her mouth so Harvey didn't hear the last part, but if it was what he thought it was going to be he was shocked to say the least.

"That's enough Mia" Mike said sternly and removed his hand.

Harvey could tell Mike was really uncomfortable so he did him a favour;

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mia" Harvey said as he bent down and kissed Mia's hand. Mia chuckled and blushed

Harvey heard Donna mutter an 'awe' and he rolled his eyes. He was caught off guard when Mia hugged his neck, he hugged her back though.

"I'm so glad you came" Mia whispered to him and pulled away

"Me too" Harvey winked at her and caught out the corner of his eye Mike watching them and smiling

"I must say that's a nice costume" Harvey said smirking at Mike who narrowed his eyes at Harvey

"So I hear you're a frog" Mia did a twirl and Harvey finally saw what Mike meant about falling in love with the girl. She was adorable

"You know if you like being a frog so much, maybe I should start calling you froggy, instead of Monkey" Mike smiled wickedly at Mia who pouted. It was even more adorable

"Mia come on we're starting soon" A women came over; Harvey guessed was the teacher.

Mia nodded and Mike took the Monkey toy from her saying he'd hold on to it till after

"Good luck froggy" Mike said to Mia who glared at him; well as best a glare as a 5 year old could manage. Harvey knew it was too late for him to turn back when he saw Mia cross her arms and stamp her foot. He was in love with the girl already.

"Alright I'm sorry Monkey" Mike said chuckling and immediately Mia smiled

"Now have fun tonight Monkey. And remember what we talked about" Mike winked at her and she ran off with the rest of the class, and everyone took their seats.

They sat a few rows back; with Harvey on the right edge, Mike next to him, next Donna the other side of Mike and Jessica next to Donna

Mike sat the Monkey on his lap and got out a video camera, and turned it on. Harvey was watching Mike in fascination.

"You know that's really creepy" Mike whispered as he leant closer to Harvey but was watching the stage as the lights went down. Harvey could tell Mike was smiling, and he smiled back as he turned to the stage. He had to admit he was excited to see the play.

~~~SUITS~~~

This had to be the weirdest play he'd ever seen, he couldn't understand most of what was happening, or what they were saying. It sounded like nonsense to him, but the way Mike and Donna were watching to intently it's clear it didn't matter.

It was about halfway through when Harvey felt his phone vibrating and very slowly went to get it out. But then Mike grabbed his wrist before he could, Harvey peered up at Mike who was still looking at the stage but had a tight grip on Harvey's wrist

"Don't even think about it" Harvey heard Mike whisper and he lowered his hand. Mike lightened his grip around Harvey's wrist, but didn't let go. Harvey waited for Mike to remove his hand but he didn't. It surprised him.

The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile as he moved his hand so that Mike's hand was in his. So they were holding hands like a couple. He wanted to see how Mike would react and he was even more shocked when Mike didn't try to move his hands, instead he tightened his grip holding Harvey's hand. It made Harvey smile even more.

About 15 minutes later; when it was Mia' part of the play, a phone rung rather loudly and Harvey felt Mike's hand tense in his. Harvey turned to see a man in the row in front but a couple of seats down get out his phone and answer it. He was speaking rather loudly and it was rude and irritating.

"No I can talk, I'm just at some play at my kid's school. Yeah it's just some girl who clearly can't act" Mike was clasping Harvey's hand so tight he was sure he was going to break it. Harvey put his other hand over their clasps hands to try and calm Mike, who he knew was tense.

"Don't Mike" Harvey heard Donna whisper in Mike's ear, but still he remained tense. He could tell Mike was about to say something, but before he could one of the mum's whispered something to the man on the phone. He just about heard it

"That's Mike Ross' daughter" The women hissed and the man immediately ended the call. Harvey watched as the man turned around to look at Mike; who remained his focus on the stage; on Mia, but Harvey still saw the man pale at seeing Mike. _What's that about?_

There were no further incidents during the play and Harvey had to admit Mia was rather good. She didn't mess up any of her lines, like some of the other kids did, and she seemed to be enjoying it. No fear at all. She was a natural and Harvey caught Mike grinning like an idiot whilst watching Mia

When the play finished everyone stood up and clapped their hands, including Harvey.

Then everyone went into their own little crowds like they had before the play. Harvey, Jessica, Donna and Mike stood at the side as they waited for Mia

"She was amazing Mike" Donna said smiling at Mike; "You should be very proud"

Mike grinned and Harvey saw the pride in the man's eyes

"Yeah she's a natural" Harvey said

"Her mother was an actress" Mike responded as he searched the crowd for Mia

Harvey glanced at Donna and saw by the look of her face, that Mike didn't mention Mia's mother often

"Monkey!" Mike yelled as Mia ran over and she looked really happy as she hugged him legs

"Did you see!" She beamed

"Yes Monkey you were truly brilliant! I'm so proud, and I know your mother would be too" Mike ruffled her blonde curls a feeling of joy rushing over him at seeing her so happy.

She grinned causing her eyes to sparkle, which Harvey noticed Mike's eyes did when he was happy. That was when he realised they both had the same blue eyes.

"What did you think Mr Harvey? Mia asked turning to Harvey

"Breathtaking, best play I've ever seen" Harvey said grinning at her, giving her his best Specter smile

"Mike?" Mike was smiling at Harvey and Mia, but turned when he heard his name. It was Mia's teacher; "Can I have a word?"

"Sure." Mike ruffled Mia's hair as he walked past into a quiet corner to talk to Mia's teacher

"What's this about?" Mike asked still smiling

"You told me to tell you if Robert ever called about Mia."

Mike frowned; "And he did?"

She nodded

Mike swore, as he clenched his fist and ran the other hand through his hair

"When?"

"Earlier today. He only asked how she was, but I didn't tell him anything per your request"

"Good. Did he say anything else?"

"No. Only asked about Mia. Mike I thought this was dealt with."

"So did I" Mike sighed, giving a glance at Mia, talking enthusiastically with Jessica

"You don't think he's going to try and take her again do you?"

"Honestly? I don't know"

She patted his arm; "Don't worry Mike, you're a good father and I'm sure you and Mia will be fine"

He smiled back and she walked away. Mike just stood there for a moment, thinking.

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey watched Mike walk off with the teacher, but got distracted by hearing a conversation between a group of mothers.

"Which one is he?"

"Mike Ross? He's the one talking to Mrs Goldfinch" A brunette pointed at Mike

Harvey was intrigued so he kept listening

"Move over ladies think I found my second husband" A red haired women said and they all laughed

"God he is one handsome dad"

They all 'Hmm'ed in agreement and Harvey couldn't contain his smirk

"He really is a great dad, you should see him with Mia."

"What happened with her mother?"

"She passed away a few years back. Cancer"

Harvey felt his heart go out to Mike and Mia, he turned to Mia, who was talking animately with Jessica and Donna so she hadn't heard. Then he glanced at Mike who seemed to be having an intense conversation with the teacher as he was frowning and running a hand through his hair. He frowned, then turned back into the women's conversation

"That's so tragic. Poor girl, losing her mother so young."

Harvey stopped listening after that as he saw Mike standing on his own now, staring into space, clearly deep in thought. It didn't last long however as the red haired women from the conversation he was ease dropping on walked over to Mike. She started talking to him, and he nodded a few times but really appeared uninterested. Then she playfully touched his arms and he brushed her off and stepped back. Then he said something and she looked stricken before she apologised and walked off. Mike sighed before walking back over to them

"Hey Monkey ready to go home?" Mike was smiling again, but Harvey could tell he had a lot on his mind

"Yeah" Mia nodded and held Mike's hand as they all left

Once outside Mike became completely focused on Mia, and the trouble that seemed to be bothering him moments ago appeared to have vanished. Mike knelt down grabbed Mia under the arms and put her on his shoulders.

"Hold on tight" Mike said laughing and she giggled as he wrapped her hands around his head. Then he started running around, acting like an aeroplane, including making the noises

Harvey couldn't help but stare and smile

"Like what you see?" Donna whispered into his ear as she walked over to stand next to him

He gave her a look but honestly he did and Donna knew it. She gave him a knowing smile

"I wouldn't worry about that women" Donna said and Harvey knew she meant that women who hit on Mike

"Oh yeah?" Harvey asked raising his eyebrow, Donna knew something he didn't

"Well from what I hear, he's already in love with someone, and it's not a member of the opposite sex" Donna gave him a wink before stepping away.

That was all Harvey needed to confirm his suspicions of what Mia was going to say earlier. _Mike loved him. Why hasn't he said anything?_

Harvey turned back to see Donna and Jessica saying goodbye to Mike and Mia. He walked over to join them

"Good night Mia. Have a nice weekend" Jessica said then left and Donna gave Mia and Mike a hug each before she herself left and got a cab.

It was only 7:45pm

Now it was just Harvey, Mike and Mia

"Mr Harvey you're not going too are you?" Mia whined, she was still on Mike's shoulder

Harvey glanced at Mike who was smirking at him

"Erm-"

"Come get ice cream with us" Mia said excitedly

"Ice cream? Monkey I don't remember agreeing to getting Ice cream" Mike said frowning

"Please Daddy" Mia whined and Harvey watched in amusement as Mike tried to keep a straight face but was failing miserably

"Alright." Mike said rolling his eyes; "Harvey you want to come?" Mike asked staring right at him

"To get Ice Cream? Do you even have to ask?" Harvey said grinning and they started walking

They talked about random topics on the way; well Mia talked, non-stop really and Harvey didn't mind. Apparently neither did Mike as he couldn't stop grinning.

When they stopped for Ice Cream, Mike and Mia both got Strawberry and Harvey got Mint Chocolate Chip.

Mia was walking in front of them now, swinging her Monkey and linking her Ice Cream. Harvey watched her in fascination, then he turned to see Mike watching HIM in fascination

"What?" Harvey frowned

"Mint Chocolate Chip?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow, Harvey noticed Mike hadn't even started eating his

"What about it?" Harvey asked licking his Ice cream, which caught a smirk from Mike

"Nothing. It's just that's my favourite Ice Cream" Mike said shrugging

"It is? Mine too" Harvey said narrowing his eyes at Mike, who eyes lit up as he smiled

"Small world" Mike muttered

"So why did you get Strawberry?"

"Daddy!" Mia cried and Mike sighed; "That's why"

Harvey saw Mia standing staring at her ice cream cone laying on the floor

"Here sweetie" Mike handed her his and she smiled as he started licking it

Harvey couldn't contain his chuckle

"She does that ALL the time" Mike said sighing and putting his hands in his pockets

"So you just buy the same one she does, so when she drops it you just give her yours?"

"Yep. I hate Strawberry" Mike said laughing; "Mia got that from Sarah"

Harvey froze; "Mia's mother?"

"Yeah" Mike faced him, then turned back to watching Mia as they turned a corner; "When we would go out for Ice Cream, Sarah and Mia would get Strawberry and I would get Mint Chocolate Chip. Sarah always moaned at me, saying she didn't know how I could like it, and I said the same about Strawberry." Mike was smiling, albeit a sad smile. "You know I haven't had a Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream since she died." When Mike said, he sounded shocked himself at the realisation

"Here" Harvey held out his Ice Cream to Mike

Mike raised an eyebrow; "No it's ok Harvey. It's yours. Besides I have a cold so it's probably not a good idea"

"I don't want the rest" Harvey said shrugging

"Really? Harvey, you've hardly touched it. I thought it was your favourite"

"Yeah well I want you to have it"

"Why?"

"Cos you're a whiny puppy" Harvey said smirking

Mike glared at him

"Mike just take the damn thing" Harvey tried to say it firmly but it came out in a laugh

"Now whose a whiny puppy" Mike said taking it and licking it

Harvey rolled his eyes but grinned at Mike

They kept walking and talking a little while longer. Mike had eaten most of the Ice Cream and was halfway through talking about something, but Harvey wasn't listening. Mike had a bit of Ice Cream of the tip of his nose. It caused Harvey to laugh

"What's so funny?" Mike asked confused

"Come here" Harvey said still laughing as he grabbed Mike's arm stopping him and turning him to face him. Harvey brought his hand up and wiped his thumb across Mike's nose, his fingers brushing against Mike's lips

"You had Ice Cream on your nose" Harvey whispered letting his hand drop slowly, locking eyes with Mike. He was so close to Mike that it wouldn't take much to lean forward and close the gap between them. Mike must have thought the same as he had the expression of a deer caught in the headlights and was blushing.

Before Harvey could do anything though Mike took a step back and coughed, avoiding eye contact with Harvey as he continued walking. Harvey remained where he was standing wondering _what just happened. Why had Mike backed away?_

He followed Mike in silence the rest of the way, it wasn't far. Then they reached Mike's apartment

"Here we are" Mike said unlocking the front door to the building and letting Mia and Harvey in. Then they both got in the elevator to the 7th floor, then Harvey followed Mike and Mia (who was skipping) to apartment 7B. Mike unlocked the door and smiled at Harvey as he let him inside

"Welcome to Mi Casa" Mike said chirpily

Harvey was amazed at how big the place was, compared to the shoe box of an apartment he used to have, this was truly a step up. It was even bigger than his.

It was a short hallway, which lead into the living room. Which itself was similar in size to Harvey's, it had a flat screen TV against the wall between the windows. They were pairs of floor to ceiling windows that went he whole way along the wall. One of the pairs of windows had handles and Harvey was shocked that Mike had a balcony. The sofa he had was a huge corner sofa, placed in the centre of the room. The kitchen was through a door in the living room and was a little smaller than the living room but still large.

Mia gave Harvey a little tour showing him where everything was, it was cute. She showed him around the kitchen, telling a funny story about how Mike burnt some cupcakes. Then she showed him her bedroom and got really excited when she was telling him about all her stuff

Harvey wondered where Mike was

"Mia! I think Harvey's well versed in all your toys, now you have 5 minutes to put your PJ's on and get ready for bed, and if you're lucky Harvey might read you a bedtime story" Mike yelled from wherever he was, and Mia instantly shoved Harvey out her room and started getting ready for bed. Harvey walked back into the living room to see Mike sitting on the sofa, leaning back into the cushions with his eyes closed

"You're welcome" Mike muttered as he felt the cushions next to him sink down, indicating Harvey sat down next to him

"She's really amazing Mike, just like you said"

Mike chuckled as he rolled his head to face Harvey and opened his eyes; "I knew you'd fall in love with her; even you, a guy who doesn't do emotions, cannot deny how adorable she is"

"That she is" Harvey said nodding and turning to face Mike

"You look exhausted" Harvey said studying Mike's face

"Gee thanks Harvey, you sure know how to flatter a guy"

Harvey rolled his eyes

Mike sighed; "Yeah being a single dad is a 24 hour job."

Harvey could tell that Mike loved being with Mia, but that he also would like some time to himself.

"So what do you have planned this weekend?" Harvey asked genuinely curious

"Whatever Mia wants to do" Mike replied closing his eyes again

Harvey nodded, a plan forming in his mind

Harvey did indeed read a bedtime story to Mia. Mike had said he didn't have to, but Harvey wanted to, and Mike watched from the doorway. Seeing Harvey read to his daughter, brought up all his feelings for Harvey again and as much as he tried to ignore them, just watching Harvey reading to Mia and laughing with her, well it brought them all back.

Mike had to step away as the sight got too much for him, it just reminded him of something he could never have. So instead he went into the kitchen and had a glass of water.

Harvey joined him a little while later, saying Mia had gone to sleep, and that he had to go. Mike gave him an awkward goodbye; thanking him for coming to Mia's play and for reading to Mia. Mike thought he caught Harvey staring at his lips, but Harvey's gaze changed so fast it was barely noticeable. Then Harvey was gone.

Mike walked back into Mia's bedroom to see Mia hugging her Monkey and fast asleep. Mike smiled as he brushed her hair out her face and kissed her goodnight.

Tonight seemed almost perfect with Harvey, Donna, Jessica and Mia. It felt like Mike had finally found a place he belonged.


	5. Chapter 5 - I Owe You Everything

Chapter 5

I Owe You Everything

It had taken Mike a while to get to sleep, just thinking about Harvey and how he looked like he wanted to kiss him. Mike regretted backing away but he just wasn't sure it was a good idea, what with everything. Only the problem was the feelings for Harvey just wouldn't go away, and now having seen Harvey with Mia, it actually did the opposite and made them stronger.

Mike dreamt about Harvey that night; not surprising, his dreams as of late often centred around Harvey. Mostly the dreams were about Harvey kissing Mike and telling him he loved him, but this one was Harvey and Mike married and taking care of Mia; a family, and they were..happy. It just hurt Mike even more when he had those types of dreams as it just reminded him of something he could never have, and he always woke up in his bed alone thinking _this could be the day when I get arrested and it all comes crumbling down_. _This could be the day where I lose everything.._

Usually, Mike would spend a few minutes in the morning laying in bed and reminding himself not to think the worst. However this morning he woke up by a certain little girl jumping on his bed and shaking him

"Daddy! Wake up!" Mia's little hands pushed at his shoulders shaking him violently. At first he thought it was some kind of earthquake and had a mini panic, before he realised it was his daughter. Then he tried really hard not to smile and pretend he was still asleep. She just kept shaking him

"Daadddyyy" She wined and Mike was trying really hard not to laugh. Then she stopped shaking him

"I know you awake"

Mike couldn't help but smile then and open his eyes

"Morning monkey" He grinned and she mirrored it. Then Mike grabbed his and laid her on the bed tickling her

"Are you a cheeky monkey?" Mike asked as she burst into giggles and tried to swat his hand away; "Daddy!"

Then Mike pulled away laughing and looked at the clock it was 8. Mia was never up this early, he cocked his head to the side at he glanced at Mia; "Why are you up so early Mia?"

"It's a secret" Mia said jumping off the bed and walking out the room

"A secret?" Mike asked curiously as he furrowed his brow and followed her into the kitchen; "What kind of secret?" Mike rested his hands on the kitchen island where Mia was now sitting and eyed her suspiciously

"Can't tell you" Mia shook her head and put her monkey on her lap

"And why not?" He was shocked Mia was hiding something from him, she never had before. He got out her cereal and poured her a bowl

"Cos it's a secret" Mia said as Mike slid the bowl to her and rested his arm on the counter and his chin in his palm

Mia started spooning the cereal into her mouth and Mike narrowed his eyes at her

"Ok. So what do you want to do today?"

Mia just shook her head

Mike frowned; "You don't want to do anything?"

"No I can't tell you"

Mike nodded slowly and raised an eyebrow; "So you can't tell me what we're doing today?"

"No"

"Because it's a secret?"

"Yes"

Mike wanted to laugh at the frustration of his daughter

"Ok so what can you tell me?"

"Be ready at 9" Mia didn't even look up whilst she continued eating her cereal

Mike nodded slowly as he gave up and turned to making a cup of coffee. It was clear that his daughter was not going to give up any information. Mike had an idea what was going on; Harvey, but he didn't want to let on. So he went along with it

He made himself some toast and got showered and dressed; in jeans, and a sweater, so he was ready for 9. Their buzzer went off at exactly 9 and Mia rushed to answer it;

"Hello?" Mia pushed the button and pressed her face to the speaker

"Your chariot awaits my lady" Mike raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the living room and heard Ray's voice over the intercom

Mia squealed and rushed towards the door. Mike only smiled as he made sure to grab his wallet, phone and keys on the way out.

Mia practically ran out the elevator as it stopped at the lobby, Mike followed with his hands in his pockets, it was a nice sunny day. Mia had on a red dress with matching red shoes and a bow in her hair, whilst of course carrying her monkey.

As soon as they stepped outside, Mike's suspicions were confirmed, as Ray was standing by a black sedan smiling at them. Mia rushed over and Ray opened the door for her and she climbed in

Mike raised an eyebrow at Ray who only shrugged as Mike climbed in as well

"So is anyone going to tell me where we're going?" Mike asked whilst they were in motion, Mia climbing all over the seat admiring the inside of the car

"No" Mia and Ray both said and Mike rolled his eyes and looked out the window, seeing if he could work out where they were going

It was about a 15 minute drive before they arrived, Mike got out the car and smiled;

"The aquarium" He turned to face Mia who was smiling at him; "Was this your idea?"

She nodded her head vigorously and Mike pulled her close and ruffled her hair. Then he thanked Ray and started walking into the aquarium, he stopped at the ticket window and pulled out his wallet, but apparently there was no need

"Mike Ross?" The lady asked and Mike hesitantly nodded glancing at Mia

"Here you go" She handed him two ticket; "Already paid for, go ahead." Mike took the tickets and shook his head in disbelief, Harvey really went to all this trouble?

Mike let Mia lead the way as she ran around so excited to look at everything. He just followed and stopped now and then to read to look at the creatures. Mike hadn't been here in a long time, he'd come here once with Sarah when they were dating but she hated it as she didn't like fish. Mia was having a great time though, pressing her nose up against the glass with a twinkle in her eyes. Mike just watched her in fascination, and a smile on his face. It reminded him when he used to come as a kid.

Mike heard a cough and turned to see Harvey standing behind him smirking. Mike couldn't help but smile, and Harvey started walking alongside him

"You did all this?" Mike asked incredulously

"Well I asked Mia what she wanted to do and she said this; and wondered if I wanted to come along too. So I made a few phone calls and voila"

Mike just stared at Harvey; "Why?"

"Why what?" Harvey turned to him frowning

"Why would you do all this?"

"Because you look like you needed it"

Mike scoffed and turned to see Mia skipping along, happy.

"Thanks Harvey;" Mike smiled at him; "No one's ever done something like this for me before"

Harvey just smiled and nodded

"Have you ever been before?" Mike asked giving a quick glance at Harvey

"Here? Er yeah a few times"

"I always used to come here as a kid" Mike said stopping at a stretch of glass and watching as a Cownose Ray swam past. Mike looked to the side to see Mia a few paces away, face pressed away the glass admiring the Ray. Mike crossed his arms over the metal railing and just looked through the glass

"With you parents?" Mike looked to see Harvey standing next to him

"Yeah." He turned back to the glass, his eyes on the Ray; "It was like this thing we used to do, come here once or twice a month. I loved it here" Mike smiled at the memory of walking through here and admiring all the fish, like Mia is; "I always used to annoy them with utterly ridiculous facts" Mike let out a small chuckle at the memory and saw Harvey smiling

"Yeah sounds like you. Should have known you've always been a smartass" Mike pushed Harvey's shoulder playfully then went back to leaning his forearms on the railing

"Go on then give us a fact" Harvey said curiously

Mike looked at him out the corner of his eye as he pointed; "The Cownose Ray, a tropical fish native to the Atlantic Coast. Can grow up to two metres in width, eats shellfish, crabs and lobsters, and has a long, poisonous spine at the end of their tail. They also swim in large schools of up to 10,000"

Mike turned to see Harvey staring at him shocked; "Sorry. Sometimes it's hard to shut it off" Mike felt himself being studied and blushed

"Well, I've always wanted my own personal Wikipedia" Mike laughed at that. Harvey loved the sound of Mike's laugh, he could listen to it all day

"You know Wikipedia is not always accurate, whereas I.." Mike put a hand over his chest; "I am always right"

"There's that smartass thing again" Mike just laughed again

"Come on" Mike leant off the railings and carried on walking to the next room

They went into the next walkway which was oval shaped, where the glass went the whole way around. So the fish were above you and below you as well. Mia was even more excited. Mike knew Mia would be a while so he sat down on one of the benches, Harvey joined him. It was clear Harvey was thinking about something

"Why'd you stop coming here?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you 'loved' coming here; past tense, and Mia said she's never been so I'm just wondering why you stop coming here"

Mike took a deep breath; "It was our thing coming here, me, my mom and my dad. So when they died..."

"You didn't want to come anymore?"

"Yeah basically. It just wasn't the same. I came with my Grammy once but it just made me sad, too many memories. It was 8 years before I came again. With Sarah;" Mike glanced up and looked at Harvey; "I brought her here for our 5ht date and well let's just say it didn't go well" Mike chuckled; "She hated it, so we never came again, and that's why Mia's never been. But now I wish I'd brought her sooner, who would have known she would love it like I did"

"Well she is your daughter"

"True"

"So why did she hate it?"

"Er well she kind of had this irrational fear of fish"

"Fear of fish?" Harvey raised an eyebrow and Mike grinned

"I know, I used to tease her about it. She just said they freaked her out"

"What about goldfish?"

"Especially goldfish. I made the mistake of buying her one as a joke and she didn't speak to me for a week"

Harvey chuckled and Mike smiled. He glanced at Mia who had her head back and mouth open watching the sharks swim overheard

"So how did you meet Sarah?" Mike was surprised at the question

"In Central Park, my 21st birthday. I was feeling a little down because Grammy was in the hospital and Trevor was off doing some deal, that I wanted nothing to do with, so I was all alone. I was just sitting on a bench and she came up to me and starting talking to me, asking me what was wrong. She was a complete stranger and yet I was telling her everything, I dunno it just felt right at the time. And she sat there and listened. Then when I was finished she said I was too young to be so miserable and depressed and that I should enjoy life. And just like that she invited me to her play debut that night. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and she was choosing to talk to me. Then that was it, after that we were inseparable, it's just funny, we couldn't be more different and yet we fit." Mike turned to watching Mia half way through

Harvey was amazed how open Mike was acting now, voluntarily giving out information. He guessed it was because he finally knew about Mia, so Mike had nothing to hide anymore. It felt nice that Mike was happy to open up to him

"It sounds like you really loved her"

"Yeah I did" Mike gave a small smile; "I grew up thinking I could never be happy and have a family again and then I meet Sarah. We fell in love, got married had a daughter and I finally felt like I was wrong about the world, that it wasn't always going to end badly." Harvey watched as Mike's facial expression went from a smile to a frown and he tensed; "It's like as soon as I get a shred of happiness, it get's ripped away in a blink of an eye" Mike rubbed a hand over his face and rested his forearms on his legs, with his chin resting on his clasped hands; all the while keeping a close eye on Mia

Harvey was scared to ask but he felt like it was his one chance

"What happened?" Harvey whispered softly, so as not to upset Mike further

Mike was silent for a moment before shifting his head to look at Harvey, still resting on his hands.

"She died. It just happened so fast...one minute we were a family, the next Sarah was getting sick. Cancer. The doctors did everything they could but it was too late.." Harvey saw tears forming in Mike's eyes; "And she died a few months later. Mia was only 3, and her mother was gone. It's not fair, I had 12 years with my parents, yet Mia only got 3 with her mother. How is that right? I lost my best friend and my wife, then I nearly lose my daughter!" Mike jumped up and raised his arms and his voice and then had to take a deep breath to calm down as he wiped the tears from his face. He paced a few steps with his face slightly turned away from Mia so she couldn't see

Harvey was confused by that last part; _lose Mia?_

Harvey stood up and walked over to Mike, looking him in the eye and seeing all the pain and sadness

"Sarah's parents and brother. They never liked me..thought I was a bad for Sarah, holding her back, not good enough for her." Mike scoffed as he ran a hand roughly through his hair; "So when Sarah died they thought I wasn't capable enough to take care of Mia on my own. They took her..." Mike whispered and Harvey frowned

"What?"

"They got a lawyer and they took her. Got temporary custody saying I wasn't a fit enough father"

"Oh Mike" Harvey had never heard anything so heartbreaking, Mike was an amazing father

"I did everything I could to get her back but it wasn't enough. 8 months. It was 8 months where I had no contact with my daughter. I had just lost my wife and then I was losing my daughter, so yes I turned to something to escape."

That's when Harvey got it, when Harvey found Mike dealing weed, it was the period Mike didn't have Mia.

"It was just like when I lost my parents. Grammy helped as best as she could testifying for me that I was a fit father but it was no use. But then I met you.." Mike had previously been looking into space, now he was looking Harvey right in the eye

"You gave me a second chance. You gave me a job, made me realise I could turn my life around. And I did. It didn't take long for Donna to figure out about Mia and she pushed me to go to Jessica for help. So I did"

Harvey's eyes widened; "Jessica-"

"Jessica helped me get Mia back" Mike smiled

Finally Harvey understood what Donna and Jessica meant when they said Mike was so protective of Mia. Mike had lost everyone close to him; his parents, his wife, his Grammy and nearly loses his daughter. He had to admit Mike was a lot stronger than he thought, being able to get up every day after going through so much pain and loss

"But really I have you to thank" Harvey blinked confused

"If you hadn't given me a job, giving me a shot, I never would have met Jessica and likely never would have gotten my daughter back. So you see I got Mia back because of you" Mike pointed at Harvey's chest; "I owe you everything Harvey"

Mia ran over then

"Daddy come look!" She grabbed Mike's hand and dragged him over to the glass. Mike pulled Mia against him, wrapping an arm around Mia's shoulder as they both watched the sharks swimming

Harvey just remained where he was standing still processing everything. He had no idea about how much Mike had really gone through. It really wasn't fair, how could someone as caring as Mike get thrown so much pain and loss. He finally got why Mike backed away when he was about to kiss him, Mike had lost everyone close to him; except Mia, although he came close to losing her. He knew Mike loved him, so the reason Mike was so hesitant was that he was afraid; afraid of losing another person he loved. It just made Harvey's chest tighten. The world had been so cruel to Mike, making him believe he could never be happy, never have a family. Well Harvey would just have to prove to Mike otherwise. For all the bad Mike had experienced, it was time for him to have some good.


	6. Writers Message

p style="text-align: center;"strongSuits Readers I apologise I haven't uploaded any new chapters for this story in quite a while! Been quite busy and got writers block with these stories. Will try to upload some chapters soon, but am in the middle of writing a Star Trek fanfic at the moment (Betrayal, Check it out!), but will definitely try to write some chapters soon. But it may be a while. I appreciate all the reviews and favourites, and keep checking back for new chapters :)/strong/p 


End file.
